For the transport of containers in filling plants, e.g. in the areas where units for blow-molding the containers, filling the containers and/or closing the containers are located, circulating, particularly rotating means of transport are employed, on each of which usually a holding device for holding a container is provided. The containers, particularly plastic bottles, are usually transported suspended on a bearing ring, with a ground clearance. Therefore, the bearing ring formed in the neck portion of the containers is a prerequisite for the efficient handling in prior filling plants. The bearing ring not only represents a constraint in the design of containers and closures, however, but requires a relatively high material input in the production of the containers.
Hence, there is a need for alternative efficient transport systems in filling plants, which can do without a bearing ring on the containers. Moreover, it would be desirable to use a modular design principle for transport systems in filling plants to a higher degree, so as to improve the flexibility with respect to the various container designs and with respect to the different requirements in individual plant components.
One alternative transport concept can be derived, for example, from blow-molding machines, where the containers are held and transported by the mold halves immediately after the blow-molding. It is known from EP 1226017 B1 to arrange two blow mold halves, which are each arranged oppositely relative to the transport direction of the blowing wheel, on a common mold carrier. By pivoting the blow mold carrier on the blowing wheel an approximately stationary gap can be provided between adjacent mold carriers, so as to introduce preforms between the blow mold halves and remove the molded bottles from the same. To this end, comparatively complicated holding mechanisms to hold the mold carriers on the blowing wheel are necessary, however, such as radially extendable holding arms. Hence, a transport system of this type for use in other plant areas of filling plants is, so far, not available.
Further known are oscillating shuttle systems comprising a plurality of blow molds for the alternate blow-molding of containers in the respective molds, as described, for example, in DE 60208936 T3. Opening and closing the blow molds is possible by a displacement along a rail system. So far, systems of this type are restricted to stationary, i.e. non-rotating handling plants, however.